


Sam Winchester, Professional Little Shit.

by marvelfan4lyfe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dean is out of high school, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Sam is a Little Shit, ish, low key crack fic, the ultimate shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan4lyfe/pseuds/marvelfan4lyfe
Summary: Dean has an interesting car ride with Sam and his weird friend Castiel. They learn a lot.





	

Dean impatiently drummed against the steering wheel of the Impala, scanning the hordes of students streaming out of his old high school. Sam was now a sophmore this year, and the second Dean had graduated high school he went straight to helping their old man at the mechanic shop. Now, whenever Dean had the chance, he would pick Sam up from school and they'd be free to go wherever they wanted, which Dean liked. 

However, today Sam had some big project he had to work on with some kid and Dean had some extra work to do on a car at the shop, so Dean was picking them both up to drop them off at their house. If only Sam would hurry the hell up...

Half an hour later, just as Dean was drifting to sleep, there was a sharp rap at the window. He jolted up, just to see the ever-growing shit-eating grin Sam was wearing as he peered down at Dean. 

"Having fun in there?" Sam's muffled voice came from behind the window. Dean just rolled his eyes and jerked his head to the back of the car, indicating he and his friend get in quickly.

As they drove, Dean noticed that Sam's friend wasn't exactly normal. The kid was a talking dictionary and seemed to always sport a frown on his face. Not to mention that huge trench coat he wore that was basically swallowing him whole. But he wasn't bad-looking. Easy on the eyes.

"So," Dean attempted to jump-start the dead conversation, "What's your name, kid?"

"Castiel." Woah. Deep voice.

"Castiel, you in the same year as Sammy here?"

"No, I am a senior. Sam is in most of my classes, which is how we were paired together. He is very smart."

Sam blushed. "Thanks, Cas." Cas? Were they...?

"Damn right he is." Dean tried to be casual. But damn, now that he reached the conclusion that Sam and Castiel may be a thing, he was sorta bummed out. Castiel was hot. No going around it.

"So, uh, how'd you two meet?" 

"Oh, well Cas needed a pencil, made some offhand comment about how dumb our teacher was, and we just hit it off." Sam smiled at Cas, who only gave a slight smile back.

"Ah, okay. Well, Mom's home so you might want to be careful." Dean winked in the rear-view mirror at Sam.

Sam was confused. "What do you mean? Why should we be careful?"

Dean waved his hand. "Well, I was your age once, Sammy. Brought more than a few people home to 'work on a project.'" Dean made air quotes with his free hand. 

The response was instantaneous. Sam's eyes got huge and he spluttered a few times, while Cas just cocked his head and looked even more confused.

"Dean! We're not- I'm not gay!"

Now it was Dean's turn to be confused. "What?"

"I'm straight, Dean! I'm not, like, gay or bi or whatever. Is that what you thought this whole time?"

"Well you never did show an interest in girls much."

"Dean!" Sam was completely flustered, and Dean couldn't help but laugh a bit at the whole thing. Huh. How about that?

"Damn, now I owe Mom money." 

If Sam was bewildered before, now he was just completely gone. "What?! You and Mom bet on my sexual orientation?!"

"Sammy, we just, you know, had our concerns- not that there would be anything wrong with you being gay, of course. We just thought you were hiding it from us."

Sam just sat there, open-mouthed and completely shocked. "So you guys chose to bet on it?!"

Cas, on the other hand, who had been quiet the whole time, chose now to speak up. "While it is an odd way of showing concern, it is kind of nice."

Sam turned on him now, giving Cas his bitchiest bitch face he could muster. Cas just neatly shrugged and look out his window, a ghost of a smile sitting on his face. Dean laughed, and made no other attempt to continue the conversation.

****************************************  
Dean pulled up to their house, and he waited as the other two got out. Sam just kinda grumbled, snapped out a goodbye to Dean, and walked up to the house. Castiel just stood there outside of the car and looked down at Dean.

Dean was instantly nervous. "Yeah?"

"I am gay." Castiel spoke, catching Dean completely off-guard.

"W-what?"

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

It was so bizarre and unreal that Dean just had a really hard time processing what this weird kid in a trench coat had just said to him. Did he seriously just ask him out? 

"I...uh." 

Castiel seemed to have taken his surprise as hesitation, and his face instantly fell. "I'm sorry, I thought your continuous glances at me during the car ride had meant...." He trailed off.

"Oh, no! I mean, no-yes, you thought right. You're pretty hot." Oh god, why.

The smile that lit up Castiel's face more than made up for the embarrassing statement Dean had just made. "Thank you. You're very pretty."

Dean couldn't say anything to that, so he looked down and blushed. "Yeah, by the way, I would like to go out with you sometime."

Castiel continued smiling at Dean. "Good." They exchanged phone numbers. "I'll be seeing you, then." 

"See you later, Cas."

He turned, and walked up to the house where Sam had been waiting for him at the front door. As he held the door open for Cas to go in first, Sam locked eyes with Dean.

And the little shit winked. 

'He planned this all along.' Dean thought as he drove off. 'That brilliant, little fucker.'

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha yes.


End file.
